


it's a hell of a feeling though

by ringerxo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Because I can, Bottom Magnus Bane, Car Sex, Cock Piercing, Concert hook-up, Impala Sex, Just sex in the back of an impala during a p!atd concert, M/M, None whatsoever, PWP, Panic At The Disco (Band), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos, There is no goddamn plot to this, Top Alec Lightwood, Why?, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringerxo/pseuds/ringerxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just Malec sex in the back of an Impala at a Panic! At The Disco concert. Written because my other fic is a slow build Malec and if I didn't let out the frustration in some way, it would not have been a slow build. No Sir.</p>
<p>Title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sRjxi2Dk-8">this song</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a hell of a feeling though

All things considered, he was glad that Izzy couldn’t come with him. Because if she was with him, he never would have been tumbling into the backseat of his car with a devilishly good looking man who was nibbling at his earlobe and—oh, fuck.

“Fuck, your mouth,” he gasped, and the man smiled, a slow smoky one full of promise.

\---

It was the smile that had caught his eye in the first place.

He had pushed his way to the front of the crowd with a smile and a prayer, thanking his stars that Izzy had given him her tickets to the Panic! At The Disco concert. He wasn’t even sure why she couldn’t go, but the excitement thrumming through his veins wouldn’t let him dwell on it.

He had brought Jace with him, but that asshole disappeared with some redhead only a few yards into the crowd. Alec knew that Jace was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and was secretly happy that he didn’t stick to him, because Jace didn’t like dancing at concerts.

Alec, on the other hand, was prepared as fuck. It was early March and still slightly cool in the evenings in LA, but the press of bodies was already making his plain black tank top stick to his back. His phone and keys, as well as ID and spare case, were stuffed into his combat boots, after a scarring Halsey concert where his month’s savings had been picked right out of his pocket.

He was stoked for the concert. He’d been wanting to see the band for years; even though he was left with Brendon Urie, the buzz in the air was the same. People were drinking and smoking, but he was driving home.

A few songs in, Alec wasn’t sure that he wasn’t high just from the fumes. Moving himself to the beat, he twirled a girl in her place and, flashing her a grin, turned around, swaying his hips and dancing with himself. Occasionally, someone would grind up against him and he would go along, swept up in the music and electricity.

His skin glistened and his smile was wide. Suddenly, someone slid their arms around his waist and propped their head up on his shoulder.

“I can’t stop watching you,” he said (which, with the volume from the stage, was like whispering). “You’re hypnotizing.”

Alec whirled around, his eyes wide. The man, who kept his grasp on Alec’s waist, looked up at him and smiled, slow and smoky, eyes lined with glittering dark eyeliner and hair streaked with blue and defying gravity. He stood on his tiptoes (Alec immediately lowering his head towards him) and said, “Wanna get out of here?”

Alec nodded dumbly, and they were dashing through the press of bodies, who were much more accommodating if you were aiming away from the stage. It took them about ten minutes to get to the entrance; when they had exited the gates, the man turned to Alec and said, “I’m Magnus.”

“Alec.”

“Short for Alexander, I presume?”

Alec nodded, then frowned. “Why does that matter?”

Magnus shrugged, his silver shirt riding up slightly. “Because I need to know what to yell when you fuck me.” That smile again, faster and feral, and Alec found himself saying, “Come with me” and pulling Magnus after him to his car.

When he reached his Impala, he pulled Magnus up against him and kissed him, hard. The shorter man tasted of caramel and salt, of smoke and velvet, and Alec licked into his mouth to catch more of the flavor, backing him up until Magnus was semi-seated on the trunk of the car.

Alec’s hands moved from Magnus’s waist to the lapels of his jacket, pulling him in. Magnus laughed into Alec’s mouth and surged forwards, taking control of the kiss and biting down on Alec’s bottom lip, earning an exclamation of surprise and nails digging into his nape for a deliciously brief second.

Magnus pulled back, gasping, and said, “Door?”

Alec pulled away for a moment, leaning down to his boot and taking the key out of the side. Straightening up, he saw Magnus staring openly and rolled his eyes, unlocking the back door.

He turned around and Magnus jumped him. Alec barely had time to catch him before the shorter man’s legs wrapped around his waist and Magnus’s mouth was on his, demanding and licking and biting. Alec stumbled back, sitting down hard on the edge of the backseat, hands on Magnus’s ass and mouth currently groaning, since Magnus was nibbling at his earlobe.

“Magnus—ah, fuck. The door.”

“You close it,” Magnus breathed into Alec’s ear, making him shiver.

“I don’t want to,” Alec heard himself saying. Magnus pulled back to look at him, that slow grin unfurling again, and Alec leaned forwards to stop it from forming fully, biting it away and eliciting another moan from Magnus.

Magnus pulled away, leaning back; Alec squeezed his ass in response, and Magnus laughed lowly, pulling the door forwards and closed, throwing the key into the front seat and locking the car from inside.

“How’d you do all that in one move?” Alec asked breathlessly, propping himself up on his elbows. Magnus smirked and pulled off his t-shirt, revealing swirling patterns tattooed on his chest.

“You’ll see,” he purred, and he leaned down to bite his way into Alec’s mouth again.

A few creative maneuvers later, Alec was shirtless as well, and Magnus was lapping at one of his nipples. Alec gasped and arched up, his jeans growing more and more uncomfortable. His hands, previously busy with holding onto Magnus’s hair, moved between them so he could undo his pants. Magnus’s hand covered his and stopped it. “Please. Allow me.”

But instead of fulfilling his promise, Magnus moved to the second nipple and bit on it. Alec shouted and his nails dug into Magnus’s shoulders. “Fuck!”

“Yes please,” Magnus teased as he licked his way down Alec’s chest and stopped at his zipper. Alec flicked at Magnus’s earlobe, where a series of small silver hoops nested close to one another; Magnus shivered and _pulled the zipper down with his teeth._

Alec groaned, throwing his head back. “It’s like you’re from a porno,” he exclaimed, and only got a low laugh in reply. He was about to snark again, but the feeling of Magnus’s mouth on his cock through his cotton boxers chased any capability for intelligent thought straight out of his head.

Magnus licked through the cotton at the wet spot that was fast forming on the boxers. Alec couldn’t control the whine that escaped his mouth; his cock was getting hard fast, and it felt like heaven and hell combined. He just wanted Magnus’s mouth on his cock, with no divides.

“C’mere,” he said roughly. Magnus moved up his body and Alec grabbed his hair and smashed his mouth against his, devouring the yelp of pain and moans that Magnus emitted with a ferocious single-mindedness, turning Magnus’s mouth red and bitten with his tongue and teeth.

His other hand fumbled at Magnus’s pants until he got the button open and then Magnus’s hands were there to help him unzip them and peel them down, to reveal two things that momentarily disoriented Alec but also made his cock jump against Magnus’s ass:

  1. Magnus went commando,
  2. And his cock was pierced.



“Fuck, that’s hot,” he groaned. Magnus smiled and wiggled his ass, and Alec forgot what else he wanted to say. He didn’t want to say anything, in fact – he just wanted to fuck Magnus already.

He sat up, pulled Magnus towards him until their chests were touching, and kissed him; turning around, he swung his legs over the side and sat up, so that Magnus was hovering over his lap with his legs splayed.

Alec caught view of them in his rearview mirror and nearly laughed. Magnus’s hair was completely mussed, his pants pulled down to his knees and his sculpted ass in the air. Alec’s pants were at his feet, but his cock was hard and leaking precum.

They were a portrait of debauchery and it just made Alec hotter. Magnus licking a stripe up his neck, making Alec whine, added fuel to the fire.

“Do you have—“

Alec leaned down and pulled a foil packet out of his boot, grinning. “I’m always prepared.”

“Such a Boy Scout,” Magnus murmured, and his eyes widened when Alec leaned forwards (groaning as their cocks brushed against each other) and retrieved a bottle of lube from the seat pocket.

It didn’t take long until Alec had rolled on the condom and he was swatting Magnus’s fingers away from his hole with a growl. “Me,” he insisted, and Magnus was more than happy to allow it.

One finger burned. Two fingers, slower and with Alec playing with the stud in Magnus’s cock, were as close to heaven that one could get in the backseat of an Impala.

“Fuck me already, for fuck’s sake,” Magnus hissed, then cried out when Alec collected the precum from the head of his cock with his thumb and brought it up to his mouth, licking it off without breaking eye contact with Magnus.

Alec’s grin was slow and smoky.

“As you wish.”

He pulled his fingers out, positioned his cock, and slowly pushed in.

Magnus grunted, then moaned, then keened. Alec was big, bigger than his toys at home, and he was relentless. He didn’t slam him down, but he kept a maddeningly steady pace, not stopping until Magnus was fully seated on his cock.

Magnus hazily opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. Alec looked like a wet dream; sweat glistened down the line of his throat, his eyes were half-lidded, and he was panting harshly, naked desire painted across his face and his bitten red lips opened on a moan. Magnus knew he looked pretty fucked out himself, but if he kept looking at Alec, he wasn’t sure he would last.

And then Alec flicked at his piercing again and Magnus abandoned all pretense. “Alec,” he groaned, “move, please. Fuck me.”

And Alec moved, gripping Magnus’s waist with bruising fingers and fucking up into him. Magnus’s hands latched onto Alec’s shoulders to keep himself steady, and he looked down at Alec, whose brow was furrowed as he looked at his cock pistoning into Magnus.

“You’re so tight, fuck,” he said, almost in wonder. Magnus leaned back in response and whimpered, because the new angle hit his prostate and now his vision was swirling color and not just sweaty reflections.

“Fuck,” Magnus whimpered, “fuck, fu—oh God, Alexander.”

Alec groaned in response and took one hand off of Magnus’s hips to wrap around his leaking cock. Magnus moaned, the swirling colors getting faster.

Alec was close, so fucking close. Magnus was tight and hot, clenching and panting and sweating. Alec hated silent partners and Magnus was anything but, whimpers and small screams peppering his pants and moans, and the occasional demand to _move faster, Alexander._

He felt it coming. “Magnus, I’m—“

Magnus slid down onto his cock, stayed there, and leaned down for a kiss, clenching around him, and Alec came with a shout, hand jerking over the piercing and pulling Magnus over the precipice after him, his cock spilling over Alec’s fist.

There were a few moments of silence, and then—

“God, I’m glad Izzy isn’t here.”

A smile, slow and smoky.

FIN.


End file.
